


Every Rose Has Its Thorns

by TransparentFlowers



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Dominatrix!Clarine, F/M, Femdom, I love these two together, Rape, a questionable pairing, but i can handle it, i know people are going to yell at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentFlowers/pseuds/TransparentFlowers
Summary: Narcian wakes up inside a prisoner cell, only to find out that he was about to be played with by a certain young lady...





	

    "Hmm, so are you awake now?" Clarine asked as she stepped into the prison cell. Narcian quickly opened his eyes as he heard _that_ girl's voice. But everything he saw was pitch black.

    "What's going on? What did you do, vermin?!" Narcian yelled. Clarine sighed, "Goodness. I didn't think you were this eager." She went up to the chained Narcian and slightly removed his blindfold. Narcian eyes grew wide when he saw Clarine.

    She wore a black, skin tight top that had a connecting strap to a choker around her neck. She had a frilly skirt on with black and lavender layers. She wore long, black high heeled boots to compliment the outfit choice as well.

    "What are you-" "Aha ha ha, save your complaints for later. In fact, you really should be thanking me." Clarine interupts him. She holds him by the chin and a wicked smile crosses her face. "I'm just here to torture you, isn't that what you enjoy?"  
  
    Narcian was about to respond to her until she tied back his blindfold.   
  
    Clarine traced her fingers on his well built chest, which made Narcian shiver a bit. She stops once she reached his abdomen. Clarine hesitated a little. She's never done this sort of thing in her life. She wondered what her friends and family would think of her if she did this act...  
  
    But she knew she couldn't stop at a time like this. She may never get another chance! She goes up to Narcian's face and kisses him senseless. Narcian makes a muffling sound as Clarine inserts her tongue out and in again. She whispers to Narcian's ear and says,  
  
    "Oh? What's this here...? Aha, you really are a filthy mutt, aren't you?" She looks down and sees that he's grown rather hard. Narcian squeaks a bit when she touched him unexpectedly. "You, you wouldn't dare... You aren't like this at all!" He tried to stop here. But his words meant nothing to Clarine at the moment as she slides his pants down.  
  
    His erection sprung up and Clarine licked her lips at the sight of it. _My, what a delicious sight! Ugh, but I'll never let him know that!_  She thought to herself with delight. She holds his length in her hand and begins stroking it. Narcian starts to moan as Clarine pumps her hand faster. His moans grew a higher pitch each time she stroked him.  
  
     _My, he's beginning to sound like a woman... I'm beginning to wonder if he always enjoys this sort of treatment._  Clarine thought to herself. Narcian shrieks as he reaches his climax. The thick, white liquid that came out of him spewed out and dripped onto Clarine's hand. She observes the liquid that was stained on her hand. "Hah, that was fast. I almost thought you would last longer." she responds to him as she licks his semen off her hand (despite it's bitter taste).  
  
    Narcian clenches his teeth in anger. He was absolutely loathing Clarine at the moment. The way she was treating him not only vulgar, but also unexpected for someone her age. Clarine places her finger on Narcian's lips. "Oh, did you think that was all I was going to do? Hm, you're a lot more clever than I thought. But, well... Let's just say I have a _reward_  for you." she wickedly smiles.  
  
   She removes the blindfold off of Narcian's face and they were _filled with anger_. Clarine puts her hand to face, trying to prevent herself from laughing because of what she was going to do to him. She undoes the chain on his right hand. She grabs it and slowly moves it under her skirt making him touch her wet pussy. Narcian widens his eyes a bit at the stunt she had pulled just now.  
  
    "Well, would you allow such an... ah... activity, _General_ Narcian...?" she playfully requests him, as she encourages him to finger her. "Ugh, fine. Since you really want me to do this... But I won't go easy on you, remember that." he warns her. Clarine smirks as she unchains his other hand. Narcian pulls her closer and pulls down her skirt. Clarine doesn't say a word but simply blushes.  
  
    He inserts his fingers inside Clarine's vagina, spreading them around her walls. "Ah, ahn~ yes, yes. A bit... more." she moaned as she held the top of his head. Narcian was a bit amused by her reaction, even though the expression wasn't written on his face. He removes his fingers from inside and buries his head in her womanhood. He brings back two of his fingers to spread the secret pink lips she had hidden away from him for so long.  
  
    He begins to lick the inner walls, which was starting to produce the savouring juices from inside. Clarine screams a bit as she bring his head closer, wanting him to devour her insides as much as he could. "Gah, that's right, that's the spot. You vulgar turtle, you're amazing at this..." she praises him while licking her lips. Narcian withdraws his head, along with Clarine's sweet love nectar dripping from his mouth. "Are we going to keep going on like this, or do you plan for us to go even _further_?" he asks her crossing his arms around himself in annoyance.  
  
    Clarine chuckled a bit. "Alright, no more playing around but..." she moves closer to his ear and whispers, " _I_  will be the one on top, understand...?". She pushes Narcian down before he could respond. She lightly holds his thick rod and slowly inserts it inside herself. Clarine begins to move slowly, groaning little by little, trying to make him hit her G-spot. Narcian moves up ever so slightly and then...  
  
    Right there!! It sent shock waves to Clarine's body causing her to move faster and groans louder. "I'm not losing myself to you yet! Ah~, you're cunning mutt, I'll give you that." she angrily yells at him. Narcian smiled widely as he sat up, holding Clarine around her waist. "You should've asked me to do this earlier, Lady Clarine. Otherwise, I would've never realized you enjoy these sort of activities." he smiled. Clarine was too deep in pleasure to talk back to him. Suddenly, she realizes she was about to reach her climax. "I'm... I'm sorry I have to brake it to you but... I'm already reaching my limit." she warned him as she moved even faster.   
  
    "I see... ah, it was good while it lasted." he told her with dissatisfaction. They both hold each other close and moved as fast as they could. Soon after, Clarine screamed as Narcian came into her womb, filling it with his hot and sticky semen inside her. Narcian pulls out of her and falls back on the hard bed. Clarine falls on top of him, giving out deep breaths in order to calm herself.  
  
    "That... felt good..." she breathed out. Narcian puts his hand on top of her head. "I couldn't have said it any better myself, dear." he replies to her. The unlikely paired stayed in that position as they both slowly fell asleep...  
  
    Of course, until they both wake up and find out what they _really_  did together...  
  
The End 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was pretty fun. I really like how I can finally express all my dirty ideas so easily now lol  
> And, another thank you to a few of my other Twitter mutuals for complimenting this work while I was still writing all of this.


End file.
